


Without A Doubt

by tsumikii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OH they're in university, UMM they're just cute and gay, nsfw implied, that's it ..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumikii/pseuds/tsumikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DON'T READ THIS IT'S REALLY BAD ITS FOR MY LOVE RENTON<br/>HAPPY BDAY RENTON !!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Doubt

The alarm went off at 7 am. Iwaizumi rolled off his back and laid on his side, yawning and stretching. He noticed a strange emptiness in the bed, vaguely remembering going to bed with Oikawa last night in the dorm they shared after the frat party they came back to.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi sat on the bed, and yawned again. A sudden pain in his head emerged, and as he got up to get a couple painkillers, he noticed something. He was naked. 

Oikawa walked in from the bathroom, hair wet and barely covered by a towel wrapped around his head. "Good morning, Iwa-chan~" he greeted, walking to the vanity mirror. "Are those my boxers?" Iwaizumi groaned, flopping back on the bed. 

  
"Yes, I do love your pink with red colored heart shaped boxers," Oikawa grinned, modeling in front of the mirror. 

Iwaizumi looked up at the ceiling as he was laying down, trying to recollect all his memory of last night. They both have been dating for a while, so sleeping together was not abnormal, but Iwaizumi tries to refrain from drinking. Once he starts, it's not so easy to get him to stop.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa called out, causing Iwaizumi to sit up. He saw Oikawa pinching several parts of his stomach, and turned around to face Iwaizumi. "I forgot to tell you, but you won the beer chug contest in that party last night. My my, Iwa-chan. I've never seen you so determined before. You seemed even more determined than when we're in bed and you're eating my a-"

"Please don't continue that sentence. Oh my god, I need to swallow like, 209848 painkillers." He grumbled. "Go get me some. Or atleast get me some pants. It's too cold for me to go walking around naked."

"I think it's too hot," Oikawa turned back to face the mirror, focusing his eyesight on his thighs. He pinched the fat there and made a face. "It's perfect weather for you to be walking around naked."

Iwaizumi blocked out Oikawa's voice, not noticing what he said. Instead, he was focusing on Oikawa's movement. Was he being insecure? What for? He knew about Oikawa's past insecurities, including those involving Kageyama and his volleyball career, but he thought he got over it for the most part. Not to mention he can't ever recall Oikawa not talking about how amazing his body is. Has something happened that made him doubt himself? What if it was Iwaizumi?

"Listen, Oikawa, I don't know what's going on but you-" 

"God damn, I'm hot!" Oikawa interrupted, modeling in front of the mirror again. "Iwa-chan, I should wear your boxers more often. Maybe I can do a modeling show for you. I have good posing skills. Wait, what were you going to say?"

"Fuck, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Oikawa's face. The impact caused OIkawa to almost fall back. "Ow!! Iwa-chan, what was that for! Shit, a pillow shouldn't hurt, ow, ow, ow...." He put his hand on his turning pink nose.

"I thought. I thought... Never mind. I'm going back to school, fuck today." Iwaizumi laid on his back, pulling the blankets over himself. 

"Make space for me~" Oikawa jumped on Iwaizumi, putting his arms around his neck. "Fuck Shittykawa, that hurt..." He held Oikawa closer, and kissed his cheek. "You are right though."

"Right about what?" Oikawa whispered near Iwaizumi's ear.

"Your body is amazing." He smirked, grabbing Oikawa's ass.

Oikawa giggled, and kissed Iwaizumi's jaw. "It is. Why don't I show you more reasons my body is amazing, other than my fine ass?"

Suddenly Iwaizumi was glad he didn't swallow painkillers, a natural remedy was a far better idea.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LOVED IT RENTON !!! AND IF U ARENT RENTON I HOPE U LIKED IT TO O EVEN THO ITS SO,, SO BAD
> 
> Imagine Person B of your OTP looking in the mirror in their underwear. They keep pinching certain parts and turning around while person A is watching. Person A starts to go over to console them, when Person B suddenly says “God damn, I’m cute.”
> 
> my tumblr: 10kagami  
> renton's tumblr: babytoorus


End file.
